


Compromises

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His apartment building's hot water is getting turned off in half an hour, and Xander wants a shower more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

Xander sighed as he let himself into his darkened apartment. He'd had to fire two guys on the site today for screwing up a major project, and his mind was already spinning about how far they'd be set back if they had to train new men.

On the floor was a slip of paper. _Due to maintinence, hot water will be turned off from 7:30pm tonight until 5:00a.m. tomorrow. The Management_.

He glanced at the clock. It was 7pm now, and he needed a shower more than anything else he could think of.

When he walked to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went, he didn't even think of Spike. Spike was probably at Buffy's, helping to train the Potentials, or had gone out to some other kind slaying-related thing.

And besides, if a guy couldn't take off his jeans and t-shirt and leave them on the floor on the way to the shower in his own apartment, where could he?

He had been under the hot stream for two minutes, sighing with relief as the steam and water started to make his muscles unbunch, when he finally thought of Spike.

But only because Spike was getting into the shower with him.

He stood with his mouth open as Spike closed the shower curtain. Spike. Spike-in-the-buff. In the shower. With --

"Oh, get over it already, Harris," Spike said. "Been working on training those girls all day in that basement, and I'll be damned if you get all the hot water before they turn it off."

"This cannot be my life," Xander said.

"All of us are having to make compromises," Spike said with a philosophical air.

"Jesus. Fine. You better be the fastest-showering vampire in the west," Xander warned him.

Spike snorted. "Only if you stop hogging the water."

Xander moved aside without a word, working the soap over his body and trying not to examine why he just didn't shove Spike out of the shower.

Then Spike said something, though with the water pounding he sounded like he was gargling the words.

"What." Xander didn't even turn around.

"You look good," Spike said, louder this time. "Gained a bit of weight, but more of it's muscle than not."

Mark that the second time of the night that Xander's jaw had dropped open.

And -- oh god -- he couldn't help it if his body had been trained lately, in the absence of anyone else appealing and/or willing, to think of the shower as relief central for all things sexual. But he really, really did not want to be getting a hard-on with Spike crowding behind him.

"It's okay." Spike's voice was smooth, syrupy, as he slid his hands around Xander's waist and then down.

"I'm not--" Xander choked. Not what? Not gay? Not asking for this? Not sure where any of this work trying to build and construct a new Sunnydale was going when it seemed like the entire earth was going to be swallowed or burned whole?

"Ssshhh," Spike soothed as he wrapped a fist around Xander's cock and started to stroke.

Xander's breathing became heavier. Sounds from his lips echoed against the tiles. He automatically put a hand up to support his weight, like he usually did when he beat off in the shower, but the angle let Spike mould himself behind Xander, actually -- sweet fuck -- rubbing his erection along the crevice of Xander's ass.

"You don't--" Xander started. He was staring down at his prick, the head of it peeking out and then covered again by Spike's very talented fingers, and he had no idea how he had been planning on finishing that sentence.

"Compromises," Spike reminded him with a whisper, and Xander nodded.


End file.
